1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical control apparatus having a work simulation function, and more particularly, to a numerical control apparatus capable of always and adequately checking both a workpiece configuration change and a tool shift movement in the work simulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an interactive numerical control apparatus which executes a work simulation by use of a graphic animation in compliance with a numerical control program so that an operator can check whether the program is good or bad. This kind of apparatus carries out the work simulation by selectively changing its display magnification. For example, one of the display scales (first scale) is set to display both the workpiece and the tool located at a shift starting position together on a display screen. Another one of the display scales (second scale) is set to display an enlarged view of, for example, the workpiece.
Also, in the conventional apparatus, the display scale is not changeable during the work simulation. Where the overall shift trace of the tool is to be checked, the first display scale is preferable for executing the work simulation. In this case, however, the configuration change of the workpiece resulting from the cutting operation of the workpiece cannot be checked precisely.
On the other hand, where the workpiece configuration change (or the workpiece cutting process) is to be checked, the second display scale is preferable for executing the work simulation; however, it would be impossible to check the overall shift movement if the tool should shift beyond the scope of display.